


[podfic] you're like heaven to touch

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: "jacket porn", Domestic Fluff, Format: Streaming, Life in St. Petersburg, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Series, y'all wanna hear a porno?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: lazulisong's story read aloud. 30mins."Is this because I let you watch American movies as a child," says Yakov flatly. "The ones where the popular boy gives his coat to the pretty girl?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you're like heaven to touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056092) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



## Stream

  


## Duration

30mins 

## Song Credit

_Can't Take My Eyes Off of You_ by Frankie Valli and the 4 Seasons 

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (23MB)](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/yoi/likeheaven.mp3)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by myself, and it shows  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> ALL THE DOMESTIC ST. PETERSBURG FIC 
> 
> thank you lazulisong for writing Yakov so hilariously, and having blanket permission ♥
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://lunchee-pods.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunchee_pods)


End file.
